Give Me Strength True Blood: Season 7---Episode 10
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Bill has declared that it is his time to die-and that he wants Sookie to do the deed!
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me Strength!**

**The characters of True Blood belong to Alan Ball. The SVM characters belong to Miss Charlene Harris. I do not have a BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes and fuckery are my own. I am not claiming anyone else's.**

Sookie woke up...not that she had been resting very well. Or sleeping. Or doing anything other than worrin' about Bill and his on going fucked up nonsense of wanting to die. "Give me strength," she mumbled as she listened to her now not so normal night sounds.

There was a lot of noise...as in the screaming and fighting variety and some loud crashing. From time to time that had happened out in her woods. When it did, it normally did not end well for who ever was screaming and yelling. Sookie got up and went to the window to look out...yes, noise...then...there was deadly silence of the _you are now completely and utterly fucking dead, _variety. And a tasty snack. That could only mean one thing...Eric. No one could bring peace out of utter chaos faster than Eric.

"Oh fuck," she went back to bed and thought about what had just happened. "Is there a reason I cannot listen," closing her eyes she could once more see the men with the guns. Men with guns inside _Fangtasia!_ Just how often did you see that? Never!

Eric lyin' through his teeth to protect her. How often did you see that...?" Always," she sighed. It was time to make a phone call.

It was good to be out in the night, the breeze blowing against your neck and ruffling your hair. Well, what hair that was not stuck to your head with blood.

Eric was rocking out as he drove the suped up matchbox car! Pushing the car through its paces, for a moment he recalled being back in Japan and doing the first ever 360 spin-around while the crowd went wild. Now that had been fun and there had been guns, death and mayhem that night as well.

Yes... a most delightful evening. There was the sweet smell of gunpowder dancing about him. Inhaling, there was also Mr. Gus still roasting in the goodness of a gas fireball lingering on his person.

He was wearing one of his favorite looks...the blood spatter of some would be ninja cocksuckers who were not nearly as deadly, cool or 1,000 year old vampire fast as they thought they were. Licking the blood of his lips, his night was verging on perfect.

Hearing his phone ring, checking the caller I.D...well, it was now perfect. The smile covered his face.

"Miss Stackhouse," he grinned, feeling very pleased with himself. "What may I do for you this evening?"

"Oh," she did not mean to laugh but she did, "I think you have already done it."

"M-m-m," Eric made a throaty chuckle, "I did not bring you to that mind blowing place of pleasure where you are screaming my name. However, I could," his voice was very serious. Silence! "I am not hearing a no," he pushed his luck a bit farther.

"It was the ninjas, huh?" she asked. When there was no response, her voice became very serious. "I am sorry I did not listen to you...and I know I should have stayed away. I also know that Bill believes a lot of fucked up shit and...and...I need to just let him believe it."

"Sookie," his voice lingered on her name. "I am still not hearing a no. And I am now immune to HepV."

"I'll see you in a bit. No need to clean up. You can shower here," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Did you hear that boys!" Eric roared as he spun the car in a 360. "She'll see me in a bit!

Call Pam," Eric said into his phone. "Meet me at the car dumping site. I have someplace else I need to be."

Pam was still licking her fangs when she picked up. Rolling her eyes, it was an easy guess the _some place else_ he needed to be. "Give me strength! Fuckin' maker and his love for the tanned twat," she sighed as she tucked her phone back into her cleavage. Oh well, released or not, he was still her maker and she loved him as such. "Here are your marchin' orders, Sarah," she batted her eyelashes as she explained exactly what the cure was going to do next.

"Fuckin' Eric," she kicked at a rock as she walked off and took to the sky. "I know this is going to involve me getting dirty...I guess if I just stripped down to nothin' I would not ruin this outfit. Fuckin' maker..."

Eric landed at Sookie's still covered in blood. Nothing to be done for it. He did not want to wait to see her...she apparently felt the same way about him.

Knocking on her door, she smiled when she opened it and shaking her head at him, she said, "You have a bit, right there, on the corner of your mouth."

"Sorry," Eric licked his lips. "That part of me clean enough now?"

Even covered in blood spatter he was still just so fucking considerate! And gorgeous! And he had done this killing to protect her because she could not follow a good idea if it bit her on the ass. "M-m-m-m," she let go of the fuckery that was the day and standing on tip-toes, kissed him. Nothing long and drawn out and passionate. Just sweet and lingering with promises of things to come.

Eric wrapped his hand around hers and together they went to take a shower.

The lovers lay entwined on Sookie's bed. Her head resting on Eric's chest as he slowly ran his hand through her hair.

"Bill wants me to kill him," her voice was quiet.

Eric actually took a breath. He felt his chest move up and down as he contemplated how delightful it would be to go this very minute and end Compton's fucked up shit.

"What are you thinking lover?" Eric's voice was soft and low and full of concern.

"I hate him for putting me in this position. I hate myself for letting him put me in this position. I am fucking tired of being a willing victim. Just..."

Holding her that much closer to him, he felt the sobs rack her body.

"I loved him at one time, Eric," she wept, raising her tear-streaked face to his. "And I know he lied to me. But at one time, I thought he honestly loved me. Why would he do this to me? If he wants to die, is there a reason he cannot just meet the sun? I considered it an honor and a privilege to stand with Godric as he brought his life gracefully to a close.

Bill said he wants me to be the last thing he sees...I could be that if he just met the sun...but for me to end his life..."

Eric pulled her that much closer to him as she openly wept. His head resting on top of hers as she tried to make sense of a situation that held none.

"Sookie," he said stroking her back. "Yes, you need to make an informed decision. Bill fed you so you would heal after being attacked by the Heppers, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded, her voice still sad. Raising her face, she placed her hand on his cheek. "You want me to drink you," her voice was quiet.

"Yes. And I understand your position about not wanting to do that. Would you let me go with you to end Bill?" he asked her.

"No, no..." she paused. "But I can see what you are sayn'..."

"Sookie, he may be dying, but he is still vampire and stronger than you. I would hate for his last act to be to drain you. He may threaten you so that you are forced to fireball him. Is that what you want?"

"If I fireball him, I will no longer be fae..." she said raising her face to Eric's again. "No vamp is going to want me..."

His eyes turned liquid. "That's not true, lover. It does not matter to me. You are all that matter's to me."

"I hate to sound like a bitch and ungrateful. But wouldn't I be in the same predicament with you? Eric, your blood influencing me...?"

She could feel the laughter shaking his body.

"My blood influences you?" he chuckled. "Miss Stackhouse, I cannot get you to do jack shit. Believe me, I have tried," he chuckled. Then his voice became low and seductive. "Have you ever had any erotic dreams about me?"

"Well," she paused. "Just the one. After you tricked me," she said arching an eyebrow at him, "into drinkin' your blood and suckin' out those bullets. And it was really strange because Lorena was in it also. That was just weird. She was sittin' in a chair watchin' us and occasionally she would chime in with _...but what about Bill...?"_

"What?" Eric sat up and pulled Sookie up with him.

"Yes," Sookie nodded, "we were naked in bed and you were being Mr. Charming and all and she would talk to me...but you did not hear her. Or if you did, you just ignored her."

"This was after you had sucked the bullets from my body..." Eric's face was now even with hers.

"Yes," she nodded.

Eric was thoughtful. "This would have been when Bill was still working his agenda for Sophie-Anne. And someone else..."

"Eric," Sookie was watching his face and she saw death, there. "What is goin' on?"

"No matter how much of Billy Boy's blood you had Sookie, when he _rescued you,"_ he spit out, "from the drainers. You could drink gallons of his blood and it would not trump your more recent ingestion of my 1,000 year old blood. As small as the amount, was.

Yes," Eric was thoughtful, "and we have all seen just how well I am capable of controlling you...not!" he laughed.

"What are you sayin' Eric?" she asked.

"The dream with Lorena in it...impossible...unless he had a way to tie into you...a direct link. Like a maker to a child. For you it would have to be some type of a direct genetic link. One of your fae kin fed Bill so he could feed you. No wonder he pushes your emotions around."

"You think," her voice raised a bit, "that one of my fae kin...Warlow..." she hissed.

"Bill struck a deal with someone. Then he used that blood link to tie into you and he pushed Lorena's likeness at you to try and keep you faithful to him. Even in your dreams."

"So that was not Bill's maker sittin' in that chair, watchin' us make love..." she shuddered all over, "it was Bill...with maybe a tie to Warlow so he could watch also. Gag..."she mumbled. "I feel sick."

He was amazed that she could trust at all and he wanted her to trust him. Always. And forever. "Sookie, I know you need to end this on your terms, lover, but I will be in the woods, watching. If you do not wish to drink, I understand. But if Compton makes one move that I do not like, he will meet the true death at my hands."

Her eyes held his. She saw only his love for her reflected back.

"Dawn is coming," he kissed her lightly. "Get some sleep."

"You want to stay in the cubby?" she asked him.

"Yes," his kissed her lightly again. "Yes, thank you."

When Sookie woke up, she could still smell Eric on the pillow. No matter what soap he used, he always smelled like snow and the quiet of a winter's night.

It was time to get moving on the new day...and new fucked up shit...and whatever else was coming her way, eventually the sun was going down and her vamp was risin'. And Bill, well, she could see him out. Ass!

It had been good to sit and talk with the preacher. Sookie was now home and waiting on dark. It really had been the day from hell!

Jess had been a beautiful bride.

And Bill...well yes, to the very end he wanted her to be a killer...his killer..._Please Sookie end my days at your hands._

When Eric came up out of the cubby, she was dressed all in black.

Sitting down beside her, Eric took her hand.

"Looks like a decision has been made. You are dressed for a funeral."

"Yes," she nodded. "There was a weddin', today. Jess and Hoyt. Bill gave the bride away. He wants me to blast him with my light. Drain the fae from myself so there will be no more vamps..._lined up from here to Hell_...that will want me."

"What is it Sookie?" he asked her gently.

"It has taken me a long time, but I realized today, Eric, that I am a fairy. Maybe just a bit of one, but this is who I am. Folks don't stop being Irish, or undead, or Shifter. Why should I stop being fae?"

"You are correct, lover," Eric kissed her hand.

"I mean that list is endless. But you don't stop being who you are. You may try to adapt to be a bit more user friendly when you live with someone, but you don't re-invent yourself. Folks love you because you are you.

Bill is going to meet the true death and he wants me to stop being myself. Use up my light...! What a selfish bastard. Even in his true death, he wants me to accommodate him. _Use all of your spark to end me. No, don't be fae anymore." _

Eric could feel it. His Sookie was going to speak a universal truth and wrap herself in it.

"He was the one that touted me to New Orleans as being fae. And how Bill _loved_ that fae part of me. Now I am to take that thing that he loved and use all of it to destroy him.

Because he wants me to be human. And no vampire is going to want me as human. He made his point about that.

Except for one," she smiled at Eric as tears threatened in her eyes.

"I'll be in the woods, lover. Watching..."

Nodding her head at him, she knew better than anyone what Eric was capable of doing. "I am going to need to deal with this. Eric, please, I'll ask for your help when I need it."

"I will let you do this on your terms. But if he threatens you..."

Nodding, she kissed him lightly on the lips, stood and walked out the door.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. And I am Fae. Fairy to the rest of the world. It was a long time comin' on, but I am fuckin' proud of who and what I am.

Tonight I am seeing out my x. This fuckery has been years in the makin'. Bill thinks he really is all that. I am now asking myself the question, ju_st what is it he thinks he is_?

There it is up ahead. The Bon Temps Cemetery. Home to Stackhouses and the other good people of Bon Temps. And the final resting place of some not so good people. I am proud to say that I have known my share of the exceptional and...just some evil cocksuckers.

This is perhaps the longest walk of my life. I am off to do_ a friend _a favor. This is how I have to approach this. Bill wants me to end his life. Because he does not have the balls to watch the sunrise.

I know that Eric is here, somewhere. Bill will be so wrapped up in himself he won't even consider the danger he is putting me in with Heppers still wandering around. Selfish bastard!

Well, here I stand. The marker says William T. Compton. Nowhere on it does it say coward or cocksucker. His grave has been opened up. And there is a coffin at the bottom. It's old. I wonder if this is the way his human family had closure? I am beginning to think that with me ending Bill, Bill believes that I will never achieve closure. He is a great big cocksucker! That for the rest of my days, his name will be forever on my lips!

The dark is settling around me and I can feel Eric pushing some of his strength to me. I am weary with Bill's never ending bullshit and tonight it ends.

Dark. Full on. Well just damn! I am waiting for Bill at the cemetery. Really? He could not be on time for his own funeral! What? Am I suppose to escort him over? Is it to late to hire a brass jazz band to walk him over? And of course, I would have to pay for that...cheap bastard.

Finally...I could see him in is white Henley and jeans. Really? He could not even put on his Sunday best? Yes, just the cheapest shit he owns. Cheap assed Bill to the very end.

I started out by greetin' him with, _I don't want to do this..._

Then his bullshit started.

Then, there was what I am sure Bill thought was one sweet kiss...and then I knew...he did not love me...blah, blah, blah...! His thanks for me doing this sounds hollow. His voice held more of a tinge of triumph for what he asked me to do...

Watching him get down into that grave I realized how vulnerable he was...yes, he was dying...but just fucking greet the sun Bill...!

And to top it off, his family was there waiting for him in that grave...just as they should be...dead on dead...that photo of him and his daughter...he had to have his moment recalling how he had given that to her before he had gone off to war.

Once more...is there a reason he cannot hold that photo, gazing at his daughter and greet the sun?

He was ready...really...he was ready...what about me? I am suppose to be ready to give up that part of me that I had finally come to accept? And him, lying there with that photo of his daughter...at peace, because he got Sookie to do his biddin' for him one last time! I am so hurt and angry I am crying! Selfish bastard!

That ball of light in my hands...that glow...that life force that pulsed there...that is me! I was killing a part of myself so that he could...could what...?

It was hard to say the words to Bill that he was a part of me...but I did. He expected it. I could tell. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I was still being used by Bill...just like the very first time we had met. He was going to get what he wanted.

Well fuck that shit. Eric was going to have his tasty fae!

After saying that I would not use my ball of light...he still wanted me to kill him. Well...that would have to be the old fashioned human way...with a stake. There was the handle of the shovel that had been used to uncover his grave.

I broke it. Then there is me, there, in that coffin with him. Leaning over him...my heart breaking at what he was still asking me to do...one last kiss...so he really did not love me despite his words. He still could not change his mind...he still wanted me to do this...his hands on top of mine, making sure that I did the deed...which was good, because it was not even my strength that pushed the stake through, it was his...he smiled at me...the last thing he did was to smile at me...I think maybe it was in triumph...I was his bringer of the true death...I was his murderer...and for the rest of my days...that was who I was...

I was his legacy of pain and sorrow...what a fucker he was to the end...sitting there in his goo, I cried. For my loss of innocence at this liar's hands! For the lying and scheming bastard that was Bill Compton. I cried also for the woman I had grown to be. I was proud of her. Proud to know her. I had endured some fucked up shit, but by golly, even swimming in Bill's goo, I was still me!

Climbing up out of the hole, I did the only decent thing I knew to do...I pushed the first few handfuls of dirt onto his grave then the sorrow overwhelmed me...

"Eric..." I whispered.

"I am here, lover. I will finish this..." Gawd I take comfort in hearing his voice and having his arms around me.

"Eric," I said my heart so heavy I did not think I could stand. "Thank you for letting me do this. He smiled there at the very end. I know, in my heart, he thought he had triumphed over me. But it was not me that pushed the stake in, it was him. I am just gonna walk on home and put myself back to rights. I'll wait on you to shower. Please don't take long. He," she shook her head in sorrow, "he does not deserve it."

**One year later...**

"Pamela," Eric was standing in front of the mirror in his dressing room. Everyone could hear the disgust in his voice.

With a roll of her eyes she said, "Eric, yes, it is a cheesy suit and not even you can make it look good...yes, that is a gawd awful cocksuking hair style you are wearing. And yes your make-up sucks the big one. But the demographics say you can't look too successful...that bad lighting and poor script writing make the infomercial more palatable. _You_ cannot exude money or good looks. We have to bury your god like looks the best way we can.

This is all about me," she smiled as she patted a hair of his in place. "I discovered the cure. You are the pitchman. I am..." she smiled gleefully, "the pitch!"

**Thanksgiving...three years later...**

**Eric and Pam at Fangtasia...**

"Pam...you have got to find someone new for the chair...this is the last time. I don't care if it is a hologram. When the baby arrives, Sookie will stake you herself for having my likeness sitting there. This place is now yours. You run it and decorate it but from this time forward it is not going to be with me. This is your last warning. After the baby arrives..." he shook his head. Seriousness was all over his face.

"Nor will I have our daughter pointing to this on _YouTube_ somewhere and saying _why is horrible likeness of my daddy sitting in a fangbanger bar?_

Get the hunk in from Romania...the ladies will love him and he is nice eye candy for the men as well. And he will interact.

Now, I have got to go. Are you coming with or not?"

"Eric, really, Thanksgiving?" she pouted.

"Bridget's brother Bryce will be there. Sookie said he deep-fried a turkey for the occasion. He is handy about the house and knows how to cook. Plus, he is a little sweet on you."

"What," she drawled. " Jason's wife's sibling...I just don't fuckin' think so."

He had to haul ass as it was. Pam and her scheming was going to get her a fae lightning bolt up her ass. That was in her future. Niall stopped by from time to time and gave his wife pointers. Sookie had heard that Pam was advertising that The Viking was back at the bar. His very pregnant wife was not at all happy about that. She was so unhappy that he was here on Thanksgiving taking care of Pam's business...before Sookie took care of it.

He was not going to be late. He had promised her. Take care of this once and for all and get himself on home. Time for the closing argument. "He is AB negative."

Up went the eyebrow. That gave her pause. Back in the day when Eric was about sharin, she'd get to hit on some of that. "Maybe later, I'll be there for dessert," she replied. "Can I leave it...?" she pointed with her head toward the make believe Eric on stage.

"Last warning. No child," his eyes were even with hers. "Not if you desire to continue on with your undead life."

Eric took to the sky. Landing, he walked up to the table saying his hellos. Picking Sookie up into his arms, he settled her onto his lap and joined in on the conversation as he fed his wife bits from her plate.

It was a pleasant evening as he watched the stars dance overhead. Yes, it was true. Really old vamps could father children. Especially when the mother was HepV positive. The mutated virus had done things to both of their cells' walls. Bridget was researching that. It was handy having a bio-chemist in the family.

Bridget's brother, Bryce, was not a bad sort. Shy, awkward, smart. Not exactly Pam's type, but these days, who was to say? Eric was sure she would insist that he shave but he was an engineer and was currently working on a project for the deep-sea habitat. And his child did like smart. Bryce's Swedish was not bad...Pam would be able to help him fine-tune it. Perhaps teach him a few phrases that you would not learn in class or anywhere in polite society.

Reflecting on the life around him, it was just fucking good to be Eric Northman. With Sookie's blood everyday, he could day walk and eat a few things that he had known as human. The baby was due in two weeks and for as calm as Sookie was about giving birth, he was as scared as the night she had found him running down her road. With his hands on her tummy, he could feel the movement and the grin covered his face!

Dinner ended and the desserts were being cut and he could smell coffee._ When a Man Loves a Woman _was drifting on the night air. "Mrs. Northman," he kissed her on the hand, "may I have this dance?"

Smiling at him, putting her hands on his face, she kissed him ever so softly. "I would be proud to accept, Mr. Northman," she sighed when he stood with her, his arms wrapped around her.

Sookie snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. This was the best feeling in the world. Her husband...their baby growing inside of her. "I love feeling baby Signy moving inside of me," she sighed as he pulled her in that much closer.

"Myself as well," his voice spoke the sweetness into her ear.

There was a beautiful harvest moon. A light breeze and the promise of a full life to come as they hovered above the earth and waltzed on the starlight and moonbeams.

As the song ended, she kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Eric. And Pam is taking down that hologram of you, correct? And she is not to replace it with any thing else that resembles you."

"I told her lover, you now own my ass and other fine parts."

"Good," Sookie smiled. "Bryce is a nice guy. And he can do a lot better than Pam," she stressed, laughing. "But he has been nothing but hot for her since he met her at the weddin'. He tapes all those infomercials and watches them. I almost think that makes him a stalker but he does not stalk her. He just gets so tongue tied when he is around her. Engineers," she sighed. "That poor boy has no social skills but he is AB negative. That has got to count for something."

They were still swaying back and forth when their feet touched ground.

"Eric," she said as he led her into the next slow song. "When did you know? That I was the one?"

"The first time that I saw you," he replied, looking into her eyes. "That is the only reason _Fangtasia _is still standing and has not been bulldozed. I shall tell our children of the first time that I saw you. That you were the sun that had eclipsed the darkness in my heart. That in a fangbanger bar, in walked a woman that was fearless, courageous and..." he stopped.

"What," she said lightly pinching him.

"Oh nothing," he replied, grinning.

"Tell me...please."

"You were still a virgin when Bill brought you in."

"Eric," she said softly.

"Do you remember that night before you went to bed Bill. You were dreaming...masturbating...trying to find release."

"Eric..." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember when your hot water heater acted up and your gran said she called a plumber."

"Eric Northman..." her voice was displeased but she was smiling. "Give me strength!" she rolled her eyes. "You got yourself invited in. How?"

"Stackhouse is not a common name. I met Jason. Maybe I glamoured him and told him what to do to the hot water heater. Maybe I suggested that he leave my low rates at night number with your gran.

When I showed up I knew exactly what to fix. Gran declared me a hero. I did not charge her and told her what to look for the next time that happened.

And then," he paused, "maybe I invited myself into your bed as well," he cleared his throat. "For the record...it was not rape. But...perhaps I was whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Perhaps I enjoyed watching you get off in your dreaming state. Perhaps it was with a great deal of satisfaction when you pushed your fingers through your hymen and I licked the blood off them."

"Eric..." she was shaking her head at him. His face was so earnest! He was such a scoundrel! And a rogue...and a...and a...and he was hers, she smiled to herself. "Just give me strength," she chuckled silently.

"I could not trust Bill, Sookie, to do the right thing by you. What a soulless lover. I had heard this from many at Sophie-Anne's court. And selfish! Brut!" he said in disgust. "So I used just the smallest amount of dreaming magic.

When I started, I could see the waves of pleasure washing over you at my suggestions. Believe me, I wanted to wake you and say... _see, if I am this good in a dream...what must we be like together in real time! _ I just did not think that would be the right thing to do or that you would be receptive at that moment."

Shaking her head she regarded him. "You just made sure that Bill was not the one to break the barrier, so to speak."

"Something like that," he kissed her nose. "I am sure he thinks he did. What you did to yourself would still have left some tissue in tact to cause bleeding."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing more comes to mind at the moment," he grinned. "Oh look, Pamela has arrived. "

All Sookie could do was shake her head at the wonder of it all and then on cue, shooting stars started filling up the night sky!

They all stood and watched the breathtaking light show! Then there was another light show...Sookie's water broke...and because she was a bit of the fae...her light broke as well...!

**Three years later...**

Eric sat on the porch swing rocking his daughter and infant son...Alrik was only hours old and his Mrs. was sleeping.

His maker was kissing Signy's tiny feet. She giggled every time Godric brought her foot to his mouth in anticipation of his kisses.

"Sweet kisses, Grandpapa," she would giggle.

There were tears in his eyes as he watched the interaction of his daughter and his maker.

"My son, my Eric," Godric smiled at him. "What more do you wish for in your heart? Speak it..."

"My heart," he smiled. "I did not want you to leave me...on that roof top in Dallas, I did not want to go on without you. You held my love...I could not trust it to anyone else. Now, what more could I possibly ask for? As a human, I could imagine nothing grander than this. A family. As vampire, I know that there is nothing grander than this, my family.

What?" Eric leaned in and kissed his son on the tip of his nose. "What is it that you are so pleased about, my Godric?"

"Your life is full, my child. You are indeed blessed with love. I was just wondering if perhaps you would enjoy a little adult entertainment?"

"I am now curious, my Godric, grandpapa to my children. To what is it that you refer?"

"Let me explain to you about the Hell Channel," Godric began as he tickled Signy on the feet and she laughed with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Strength of Generations**

"My maker?" Eric raised his eyebrow. "We can watch what?"

"My mentor, Gabr-iel, she is blessed with certain attributes. She has shared her knowledge with myself...such as the Hell Channel. I thought you might enjoy tuning in from time to time when my grandchildren are abed."

"And..." Eric was thoughtful, "and just who might I expect to see there?"

"Oh, any number of Nazis we hunted back in the day. And then in more present times, Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin, Bill Compton..." Godric said with a straight face as he took Alrik from him. With the baby lying on his lap, Godric pulled Signy up closer to him. Standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Godric kissed both of his grandchildren on the nose.

"I must warn you, my child," Godric cautioned him. "Hell is not a nice place. Not even ancient Rome can rival them in their atrocities."

There was a great big yawn that came from Signy.

"Sleepy, my daughter?" Eric's soft voice asked her.

"Yes," she yawned, again. "I loved on my brother. I'm gonna go nap with Momma."

"Do you want me to get your lovey off the couch?"

"I can Daddy," she smiled. "I'm a big sister."

Godric gave her another kiss and helped her off the swing.

She was over to her Daddy's waiting arms.

"Yes you are," Eric pulled her up into his lap and gave her a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she laid her head on his shoulder for a few moments. "Love you Daddy," she kissed him on his neck then raising her tiny face to his, it was blue eyes staring into blue eyes.

"I will open the door for you," Eric said as he walked with her over to the screen. "Kitty, kitty, kitty," they both said as they stood waiting for the cat to appear. With a bound and a leap, Kitty was up on the porch, rubbing on Eric's ankles. Pulling open the screen, he put Signy down. With a smile she collected her cat, was over to the couch, collected her lovey and blowing him a kiss, Eric watched her as she made her way to the bedroom. Listening intently, he heard Signy climb up onto the bed. Giving her sleeping Momma a kiss, she got all snuggled in and then she was asleep.

Closing the door, he joined Godric back on the swing. He watched with joy as his ten pound son made a face, a small mewling sound and then was once more asleep.

Eric was about to burst with joy! Sleeping on Godric's lap was a little tiny replica of himself! Their daughter, Signy, resembled him as well. Sookie complained that their daughter had _that innocent look_ down pat.

"That young lady spends to much time with her father," Sookie would arch that eyebrow at him...especially when father and daughter were both, perhaps, up to no good. And it was easy being up to no good when his baby girl would crinkle her little tiny nose at him and giggle softly.

Yes, he delighted in being a father. And when Niall or Godric would stop by, he delighted in watching his daughter interact with them. Clearly, Signy adored her grandfathers. Both of them bringing interesting bits of wisdom and knowledge and explaining her gifts to her. Coaxing her along and encouraging her in her newest venture. Whatever it happened to be. Levitating cookies from the cookie jar had got all of them into trouble when Sookie had stuck her head into the kitchen and watched that smallish show of force.

Eric chuckled out loud at that memory.

Godric smiled as he handed Alrik back to his father. "Our Miss Sookie did not approve of levitating cookies."

Eric's grin split across his face. "That is a fact, but we are heroes to our Miss Signy," he chuckled.

Both men laughed.

"I am needed elsewhere my son, but the instructions for the Hell Channel will be next to the television. When you and Sookie are finished reading them, the page will remove itself to a place of safe keeping so it does not fall into small hands or find itself with other adults.

With another kiss, Godric was gone.

His son was blowing bubbles in his sleep. Signy used to do that as an infant before she woke up. Sure enough, Alrik was starting to shift around. Then those Nordic sky blue eyes were staring back into his. His baby boy made a sound of waking up and then one of mild discontent. It was time to wake his momma.

It was a lovely morning in Dallas. The bright, cheery light was streaming into the room, chasing all of the shadows of the long night into forgetfulness. Sarah stood and stretched. It was good to be someplace safe. If only for the morning. The vampires could not touch her when there was sunlight.

Looking out the window, she admired the view. Fall had arrived and the heat had left. It was not exactly coolish, but you were not sweltering, either. And in that basement, at times she had sweltered. Then been so cold with fear she was freezing!

She hated being chained in the basement of that bar! Hated it! Vampires having their way with her! The thought made her want to curl into the fetal position and beg for death! Pamela watching, making sure that no one got more than one minute. She felt so cheap, so tawdry! So unloved! Then Steve would show up to taunt her and what had been a miserable night turned into a nightmare!

But during the day, she was returned to this lovely room where she could bath and be refreshed.

"It must be ten," Carl, the head nurse said to his night time counterpart, Joe as they watched the shift in their patient. "That was the time they use to broadcast. Mrs. Newlin will start singing here in a few minutes...the FotS opening them song."

"The singing has got to better than the non-stop screaming and pleading not to be eaten she has at night," Joe replied as he took her vitals. "She has some serious issues with vampires. And considering what she did to them, I don't know that I would be happy to be exposed to them either. Her being mentally unstable keeps her safe."

Carl nodded in agreement. "Yes, but what really creeps me out is when she starts shouting about how she is the messiah and how all vampires love her and will come and set her free. The look of euphoria on her face scares the bejesus out of me. It goes from beatific to twisted...sick...evil looking. There was a time she was on the run. Her homeless persona has not been seen in a couple of weeks."

"Yes," Joe was thoughtful. "I remember that from last month. Sitting in the middle of her bed with a cup and begging. Telling everyone that she was lost British royalty and needed money to go back to England because she was Prince George's godmother and she needed to be at his christening."

Carl was checking her chart. Then his focus was back on Joe. "We keep her medicated and this is what she is still capable of doing. Travels back and forth into her different realities. She has been here for almost three years and I have never seen her have a sane moment.

You know, I keep hoping she is going to look at me and say "Hi, what year is it? My name is Sarah and what am I doing here? I would like to speak to my lawyer.' But the doc says that person is buried so deep that she will possibly never resurface."

"Who is paying for her care?" Joe asked as he checked her reflexes.

"Her parents were wealthy. There is a trust fund set up to keep her. Best and newest drugs. And she gets to roam her suite...every thing is bolted down. She was found the other night trying to crawl under her bed. Kept saying she was vampire and needed to go to ground."

"And she is not spitting this stuff out, right?" Joe asked.

"Correct," Carl replied. "Her blood tests shows the drugs...but she has got some serious psychosis going on. Like I said, she has been here for three years now and there has not been one lucid moment."

Sarah was comfortable sitting on here throne. Her worshipers were prostate before her. She had loved being Steve's bride, especially after Daddy Newlin had died. It was good to be the Queen! Oh joy! The organ was switching from revival music to a more quiet and sedate mode. It was time to pass a special offering plate. Oh goody, goody! She needed a new car. She was switching out the Lamborghini for a Rolls!

And so Sarah's day went. There was a constant parade of underlings doing for her and asking for her blessing. Yes, she ruled here...until the sun went down. And then the screaming started. She had no idea who it was that was in so much pain. But as Queen, it was her job to identify with her subjects, so she would scream right along with them.

Pam was in a pout. Eric's old office had become her office. She hated having an office. That meant she had to track shit. She hated tracking shit! She liked it best when she worked for Eric. Now she worked for herself.

"I fucking hate fae," she hissed. "Well, except for my baby sister and brother. And my maker, who is also descended from Niall. And perhaps his Mrs. I will not hate her as long as she makes Eric happy."

Scowling at how her life had changed, Pam stomped her foot. "Was there a reason those flower picking, light throwing sissy men fae could not keep their dicks out of human women? Niall is old enough he should know better. Along with any other males he gave life. Pblllttt!" she hissed.

Eric and Sookie with the same color of blond. That should have been her first hint. Well yes, thank you, same gene pool. Then those two little Eric look-alikes, also the same shade of blond. "Fucking Fae," she hissed again as she glared at the hologram of Eric she had sitting in a chair. From time to time she needed to rant. Non-Eric often felt her wrath!

_Fang-fucking-tasia_! This was suppose to be fun, dammit! Instead, Eric had her running interference here with the other vamps. They wanted to talk to Eric? "Well hello! Well yes, I am so sorry. Eric is not available. He is home with the tanned twat that can shoot lightning bolts out her fingers, eyes, ass and everywhere else.

And she manages to push from her body my maker's children."

Pam had to smile about that. Then maybe frown. Signy, for as cute as she was, came with Eric's attitude. That baby girl would smile at you while she cooked your ass with her fae lightning bolts!

There was a blue jay that bore testimony to that. Pam had brought her a kitten. A small wee thing with blue eyes that reminded her of Signy. Two year old Signy named her Kitty. It was just the new dark, just the tiniest bit this side of sundown, and they were out watching the fireflies and Signy was pulling a piece of yarn out in the yard for the kitten to play with and a blue jay came dive bombing in out of nowhere, headed straight for Kitty.

Blue jay should have stayed in his nest!

Signy zapped that bird's ass with a small blue bolt and with a screech it took off back for home.

"Mine," she had said with surety as she watched the jay go squawking out into the night. Miss Signy and Kitty went on with their playing string.

The adults sat in stunned silence for a few seconds and then Eric had chuckled, "Mine," as he waved at the little tiny being who was giggling as Kitty pounced and reared back getting to make a mighty leap onto the yarn.

"Pam," Walter stuck his head in. "We are out of the New Blood t-shirts."

"What the fuck?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, we have a family of Swedish vamps. Last name is Skarsgård. And they have made the pilgrimage. They bought everything. They said something about a family reunion."

Pam rolled her eyes and then hissed! Cured vamps! Well yes, here drink this and say goodbye to the veins and hello to once more being vampire with sparkly white teeth. Checking the security monitor, she could see all the look alike male vamps. "Fuck..." she hissed out.

Was there a reason they could just let Gus's so-so formula ride? No-o-o-o, the cure or nothing! Eric and his do-gooder status quo! Pbblllttt! New Blood was the cure for the HepV vamps. Once everyone was cured, it still sold for nourishment but not like it had. Take the cure and then buy the cure for drinking everyday!

Sadly, New Blood could do nothing about some of them being cocksuckers. But Pamela could and did. One or two had ventured in demanding this and that now that Fangtasia was back in the biz. "Woof," she said under her breath as she watched the handsome vamp father and equally good looking sons. She was willing to bet that none of these vamps were stupid, inept or cocksuckers. Sadly, she did not do male vamps!

"I need to be cheered up," she sighed and then chuckled wickedly.

Hitting the play button on the remote, she watched the infomercial she had talked Eric into making when _New Blood_ had just been released. Sigh...when Sookie saw it...ouch...Pam touched the scar that was on her right cheek...as on her right ass cheek. She thought she had been so-o-o-o clever. Getting Eric to dress down, so to speak, and take on that greasy, used car salesman look.

When it aired, Mrs. Northman had not been amused. "I told her in good faith that it was really not any of her business. That it was about selling the product." Hence the scar on her ass. Miss Sookie did not take kindly being told that Eric was none of her business. And to make matters worse, Pam had to track and purchase that infomercial whenever it popped up. "Pbblllttt!" blew past her lips! "Good thing I have geeks to do that for me," she crossed her eyes.

After that fiasco, Sookie was hands on with Eric when it came to public relations. Her maker had been in a couple of more infomercials. But he was dressed to show off his Nordic god like qualities and the one of him in a tux and he would shrug off his jacket, pull on that tie and unbutton his top three buttons to get a peek a his clean chest...fuck...she sold that as a DVD! "They just cannot keep those in stock anywhere!" she shook all over with happiness.

"Well just fuck and fall backwards in it," she sighed and addressed the hologram of Eric that sat in her office. "Momma Sookie has a mean streak as wide as a blue lightning bolt of fae," she sighed again. "How am I suppose to make any money?"

Eric was right, though, the Romanian vamp that sat in the chair was not bad. And he was personable. Liked to be photographed with the paying customers. And they paid to be photographed with him.

"_Fang-fucking-tasia_," she gave the hologram of Eric the finger. "The only reason you are still standing," she said to the building, "is because I do not want Auntie Pam duty. Eric expecting me to oh-h and aw-w-w over his baby making skills and stay with the babies while they have hot nasty sex and go out to dinner or dancing or any of that other human shit.

And Signy and Alrik are cute...but I can only for so long fake that sunshine disposition and smiles shit. Me burping those small ones that look just like him...sometimes with spit up...and a dirty diaper...oh fuck me please," she drove an imaginary stake through her heart.

Giving the hologram the finger again, she felt much better. "I'll take Fangtasia over diaper duty any night.

Yes, I am always busy. Just check my schedule. I am running Fangtasia and running interference for my maker so he may stay home and fuck the tanned twat so that they may make more babies. My maker has heard the call to increase the fae population and those that call him Daddy. Me being here allows Eric to do this and fulfill his destiny.

I am a good child."

Laughing out loud until she snorted, she finally brought herself back under control. "Liars are going to Hell," she smirked. "And my maker has the Hell Channel to prove it. I guess I need to retract that bit about me being a good child.

I just might stop by after we close, though, and wish that little peckerhead Russell, 'Bygones'.

I wonder what Compton is doing? Last time I saw him, he was begging someone not to stake him. Him screaming about how he wanted to live. How he wanted to be himself and not have his uniqueness drained out of him. That he was a one of a kind original and deserved to be treated as such. What I saw happening to him, that boy is seriously fucked. And not in a good or enjoyable way."

It was just the very best of times when she stopped by to tune in. "That stupid Bill. I think I will pay him a visit!"

Eric had tucked the kiddos back into bed. The house was quiet.

With a great deal of pleasure he was chatting with Bill. Rehashing the good old days...over the screams of Bill's pain, Eric continued on with his conversation.

"There really is strength in generations, Bill. Sadly, Warlow wanted to pervert it."

Finding a lighter moment, Eric laughed, "You know, it all tells in the blood. Generations later, it still carries in the blood. That was actually a very clever plan. Warlow offering you his blood so that when Sookie drank from you, he would have not only have a direct tie into her but to me as well when I drank from her. In my cursed time, you were able to influence my dreams, but then you got greedy and thought you could rule us both. But the dream you pushed at me _of a false Godric..._ wanting me to drain my Sookie.

Really Bill..._Godric..._you had not one fucking clue," Eric laughed.

"Even in my dreaming state, I knew that my maker would not want me to do that. And yet, your false Godric...he kept insisting that I drain her until I was so horrified by the idea that it woke me up.

Of course, being scared and alone, I had to go and get in bed with my Sookie. During my cursed time, she was the one person who did not frighten me. Someone I knew I could trust. She held me until the distress left me.

And she continues to hold me. And she is so beautiful when she holds my daughter and son in her arms. I can see by your dread and the terror shakes that you are frightened by who is going to hold you next. And I would hate to keep you from your true death destiny. After all, you insisted that my Sookie be the one to do the deed. You did not even have the balls to greet the sun. But Sookie must, you insisted, be the one to relieve your suffering and pain. So that," Eric shook his head, "you could continue on in your suffering and pain.

Truly, you were a manipulative coward and a cocksucker," Eric hissed as him. "She realized, of course, your small, sad charade at attempting to make her carry your final moments with her the rest of her days. Pitiful..." Eric growled. "Your hands on top of hers so that she could not change her mind. Then you plunging in the stake.

Her having to sit in your goo," Eric's voice was low and dangerous.

Then he smiled. "Later, after I buried you, we showered and then sat in her tub and discussed your fuckery until I knew that she realized with Warlow's blood in you, being passed to her, you had been playing her emotions all along. All I gotta say about that Bill, is that she was pissed.

But all is well that ends well, I believe your sweet Caroline would say. As for myself, I can feel Alrik starting to wake. It must be time for his three o-clock feeding. My bride," his voice was soft and tender, "is beautiful with our child at her breast.

Oh please, no sobbing," he said in mock dismay. "You are not to worry. Pamela will be along directly to chat with you. And you know how much she enjoys these small visits with you. Even above your screaming, she takes great pleasure in telling you the latest news. But for now, I am going to stream for your viewing pleasure the commercial I did for New Blood. Sookie loves this one of me in a tux. She calls it _that is my_ _Nordic god take me now you big fucking stud_ tux. The last time I wore that particular suit, Alrik was conceived. Oh, it was most delightful. Sookie actually bit each button of my shirt, vest, and then my pants. She did me there at the studio screaming like a Valkyrie in battle! We were lucky to make it to the dressing room. Good thing I am dead," he chuckled, "other wise, she would have ended my days!

Such passion," he licked his fangs. "Both of us. It carries in the blood.

Yes Bill, all true. The blood. You should know a little bit about that as you tried to influence her and myself. Sadly for you, our family line is strong. And the strength of those countless Brigant generations really does carry in the blood. And blood is drawn to blood."

Standing, Eric smiled at him. "This is who you thought you could win, against. You," he smirked, "who did not even have the balls to meet the sun. That could not be on time for his own fucking funeral. My family, Bill we are the strength of generations. And we stand by those we love. And honor and duty are not just empty words, but words we hold close to us and live by.

I am descended from the royal house of Brigant.

I am a Warrior Viking King.

A one thousand year old vampire.

Fertile.

Day Walker.

Eater of food.

Husband and Daddy...

and rich...filthy...stinking...rich."

As Eric walked away, Bill forgotten, he thought about his small family. "H-m-m-m," he wiggled his eyebrows, "maybe we really don't need to wait three years between babies..."

There were most pleasant thoughts about his wife and baby boy. Both would soon be up and he would hear their angelic voices. Sticking his head in to check on Signy, she and Kitty were sleeping peacefully. Walking into their bedroom, Alrik was waking. Sputtering at his father, Eric picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "What do you think my son?" he asked. "Another brother or a sister?"

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes and Alrik smiled at him.

"Myself as well," Eric kissed him again. "We shall put in an order for twins. One each.

We shall live long and happy lives," he smiled as he changed his son and heard Sookie stirring. "And in our family, there shall always be the strength of generations."


End file.
